Moving Away
by neon maverick
Summary: Jake and Miley broke up after he caught her with another guy. But when he finds out the truth, the guy has revenge already planned. WARNING: Character Death.


_Jake and Miley broke up after he caught her with another guy. But when he finds out the truth, the guy has revenge already planned. WARNING: Character Death._

* * *

'_Hey, have you seen Miley?' Jake asked Lilly as they went opposite ways on the school stairs. _

'_I think she went to her locker. You know the one she had to move to in the basement when you first got here?' Lilly raised an eyebrow. _

'_Hey, she forgave me for that!' Jake grinned and sprinted off down the hall. _

_As he got to the door of the basement, he heard some small screams and laughing. It sounded like Miley's scream, but he wasn't sure who was laughing. He ripped open the door and saw Miley kissing Jared, his arch enemy. _

'_Miley?!' he exclaimed. _

_Miley broke away from the kiss, looking almost disgusted. Jake looked wounded and Miley started to run up the stairs to him but he slammed the door in her face. By the time she had opened the decaying door, he was halfway down the hallway. Jared followed her. _

'_Hey, Miley, come back!' he said, coming after her as she ran after Jake. _

'_You stay away from me!' she pointed at him, crying. 'Jake! Jake, I'm sorry!' _

_Jake stopped and turned round at her. 'Is that it? You're sorry? I thought you loved me!' _

'_I do, Jake!' Miley was sobbing. 'He kissed me; I don't want him, I want you!' _

'_I've heard that one before, Miley.' His eyes were full of pain. _

_Miley looked at him. 'But I…' _

'_Just forget it, Miley.' Jake walked off and Miley turned round to Jared. She walked forward as if she was ready to kiss him. He looked ready to kiss her back but she slapped him. _

'_Don't talk to me ever again.' She ran off._

_Jared frowned. 'I don't need to talk to get revenge.'_

* * *

Jake wasn't sure what to do. Robbie and Jackson had moved to Nashville a few weeks ago but Miley wanted to finish her exams before she went to and he wanted to say he loved her. The trust was gone though.

'Hey, Jake!' Jared ran up to him.

'What do you want, Jared?' Jake said, turning to look at him.

'You know, your girl was telling the truth.'

'What are you talking about?' Jake frowned, dreading what he was going to say.

'I _did _kiss her. She tried to pull away. She tried to scream, but I stopped her. Oh well, I guess it's all over now.' Jared shrugged, smiling sickeningly.

'You little…' Jake wanted to punch him, but he couldn't waste any time.

He ran off up to Miley's homeroom. When he got there, he opened the door breathless and looked around for her, but she wasn't in her seat. He spotted Lilly.

'Excuse me; can I speak to you…outside?' Lilly got up and followed him outside.

'Jake, I really don't feel like talking to you.' Lilly started to turn away.

Jake grabbed her arm. 'Look, Lilly, I know that you hate me because I said Miley cheated on me, but I truly thought she did. Please, Lilly, where is she? I need to talk to her.'

Lilly saw in his eyes that he still loved her. 'Well, you're too late. She's already gone. I'm sorry, Jake.'

Jake deflated. 'Oh. Well, thanks.' He started to turn away, but Lilly startled him.

'Wait!' he turned back round. 'She might not have left my house yet. She was staying there. If you drive, you might catch her.'

'Oh my God, thanks Lilly!' Jake ran off, desperately trying to get there in time.

* * *

'Miley!' Jake banged on the door. He knew no-one else would be home, so he kept getting louder. 'Miles, open up!'

'What do you want, Jake?' Her voice was heard from inside.

'Miley, thank God you're still here. Please open up. I need to tell you something.' Jake was trembling.

She opened the door very slightly. 'What is it?'

'Miley, I know what happened. Please take me back.'

Miley sighed, biting her lip. 'I dunno, Jake. How do I know if Jared won't try again?'

'I won't believe him; I'll believe you.' Miley opened the door wider and he took her hand.

'But, Jake…I'm moving.' Miley said.

'I like long-distance relationships.' Jake smiled.

'You have an answer for everything, don't you?' Miley returned his smile.

Jake didn't answer this time. He leant forward and kissed her softly on the lips. She returned it, and after a few seconds they pulled apart, but rested their foreheads against each others.

'Can I drive you?' Jake said, breathing deeply.

'But I have a bus ticket.' She said, pulling away and taking it out of her pocket.

Jake took it and threw it behind him, it settling on the ground not far behind him. 'Not anymore.'

'Okay, let's go.'

Miley went inside the house and came back out with a single suitcase. Jake took it and put it into the car. 'That it?'

'Dad and Jackson took the rest.' Miley looked at his car. 'When did you learn to drive?'

'I had to learn for an episode of Zombie High. It was really fun.'

Miley and Jake both got in the car and drove off. Just as they pulled off, Jared drove in. He got out the car and looked around, catching sight of the bus ticket on the floor.

'Miley Stewart…12:40 bus…Nashville.' Jared recited. 'Well, not for long.'

* * *

Jake flashed the person behind. 'Go on, idiot.'

Miley looked behind. 'Who's that?'

'Some guy who's going really fast. He wants to overtake but he won't.' Jake flashed him again. 'Go ahead, pass. Pass!'

Suddenly the car behind raced forward and hit them in the side. Jake looked toward the driver, ready to yell, when he realised who it was.

'Jared!'

'Now I can finally finish this!' Jared hit the car again and it spun out of control.

* * *

Jake blinked. He turned towards Miley, whose eyes were closed and she was still. There was blood trickling down the side of her face. 'Miley? Miles?' he gulped.

He smashed a window next to him and crawled out. The car had tipped upside down and he could see fire and petrol getting closer to each other. He went round the other side and took her in his arms, quickly trying to get out of the range of the car. He saw Jared pull off and he felt anger surge through him.

As he got out of range of the car with Miley in his arms, he felt the impact of the explosion. He knelt down on the ground and laid her there.

'Miley? Miley? Miles? Miley?' he repeated her name until she started to breath deeply, opening her eyes very slightly.

'Jake…' she whispered.

'Okay, okay. I gotta go back. I-I gotta get help…'

'No…no…don't leave.' Jake shook his head as she grabbed onto his shirt.

'No, no. I gotta get help…I can run…'

'No…it's too late…' Miley loosened her grip, feeling her life slipping away.

'No, no it's not. Hold on, hold on…' Jake put a hand on her cheek. 'It's gonna be ok…'

She started breathing even deeper. Her head lolled slightly. Her eyes closed, her hand falling from his shirt.

'Miley? Miley?' When there was no response, Jake felt a tear slip down his cheek. 'No. No. Wake up…Miley.'

His head fell. He kissed her forehead softly, holding her cold body to his.

'I love you…'

**That was depressing. Please Review.**


End file.
